wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
May 20, 2013 Monday Night RAW
The May 20, 2013 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on May 20, 2013 at Sprint Center in Kansas City, Missouri. Episode summary The Miz & Chris Jericho vs Wade Barrett & Fandango The Miz and Chris Jericho were riding high coming out of Extreme Rules, and with the sky looking like the limit, the two veterans notched another big win in their ledgers Monday night with a tag-team victory over their respective rivals: Fandango and Intercontinental Champion Wade Barrett. Ironically enough, though it was Fandango who dominated most of the match, revving up to his strongest in-ring showing yet against Jericho and only tagging in Barrett after he’d gotten his licks in. Things went south quickly for the brawling Brit, though, when Fandango hopped off the apron to boogie with Sumemr Rae and left Wade to the mercy of his foes. With no help for Barrett in sight, Jericho executed the Codebreaker and Miz completed the alley-oop with a crippling application of the Figure-Four Leglock that left the Englishman no choice but to tap out. Alberto Del Rio vs Big E. Langston Alberto Del Rio survived an “I Quit” Match and punched his ticket to a World Heavyweight Title Match against Dolph Ziggler, but before The Pride of Mexico gets his hands on The Showoff, he had to go through the champ’s heavy, Big E Langston, in Kansas City. If the contest’s outcome was any indication, The Essence of Excellence is in for a rough road back to the World Title. Del Rio had plied his ruthless Cross Armbreaker early and often to the big man, but Langston used his strength to simply power out of the maneuver each time. The Pride of Mexico compensated with a stick-and-move offense to soften up Big E before setting up for the hold again, and that’s when AJ Lee made her move, rolling Del Rio’s spittoon across the canvas to distract the referee. With the official otherwise occupied, Langston struck with a thumb to Del Rio’s eye, following the dirty play up with a Big Ending for the 1-2-3. Layla vs AJ Lee Make it two-for-two for Team Ziggler after AJ Lee followed up Big E Langston’s monstrous win with another wily defeat of her own, this time over Layla in Divas action. Layla put up a stiff challenge against Dolph Ziggler’s devious better half, doubling AJ over with kicks and leaving her writhing in the corner. But before Layla could seal the deal, AJ roared back and locked in the Black Widow submission for an agonizing tapout win, sealed moments later with a mocking kiss to the defeated Diva. Results * Tag Team Match: Chris Jericho & The Miz defeated Fandango (w/ Summer Rae) & Wade Barrett * Singles Match: Big E. Langston (w/ AJ Lee) defeated Alberto Del Rio (w/ Ricardo Rodriguez) * Singles Match: AJ Lee defeated Layla by submission Media Category:2013 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Episodes featuring Summer Rae Category:AJ Lee Category:Layla Category:WWE television episodes